The Ultimate Sacrifice
by peaches-503
Summary: As Harry, Ron and Hermione come to realize that Voldemort will have to be defeated, they realize amidst romance (R/Hr and maybe H/G) and friendship, that the ultimate sacrifice of life will be made.
1. Harry's Prophecy

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I'd really appreciate if you'd R/R! Thanks again! Um, just a coulple things you should know. First of all, I made some adjustments to the last bits of Order of the Phoenix (the prophecy) just because they fit better and I plan to alternate the POV between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. :)  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's Prophecy  
  
Ron and Hermione gaped at Harry, their mouths and eyes wide open. "Prophecy?" asked Hermione in a small voice, sinking back into her seat.  
  
Harry ran a distracted hand through his hair and wondered how to explain this to his friends. "This is the simplified version. Well, it was Trelawney who spoke the prophecy. Basically, the only person who can conquer Voldemort was born at the end of July and whose parents had defeated him on three different occasions. I'm that person. Originally, it was thought to be one of two boys--the other was Neville--"  
  
"Neville!" Ron exclaimed, his eyebrows arched.  
  
Harry held up a hand to stop his friends from jumping in. "Hold on, let me finish. Trelawney said that the boy who could defeat Voldemort would be marked as his equal. I was." He lifted up a flap of dark hair on his forehad, exposing his lightening bolt-shaped scar. "There's more. Apparently, I have, like, an extra power. Something he doesn't. My ability to be human is that power, it appears...my power is the thing that drove me to save...try to save...Sirius." Harry looked down at his hands, determined to carry on. "The last bit of the prophecy...well, someone will be lost. It didn't say who. It just said that this person would be brave beyond all standards and finally show his true strength. The person would be lost in the battle against evil in order to protect those he loves.Only, then will Voldemort be defeated." He exhaled before saying quietly, "Someone will die. Me."  
  
Ron glanced at Harry, before returning to examining the carpet rather carefully, his face white as snow.  
  
"Harry...", Hermione began, with a doubtful expression, "I know you're feeling upset and angry about...", she hesitated, glancing cautiously at Harry, "...about Sirius, but Harry, Trelawney is fraud. We know that. We've known that for years. That woman has not got an ounce of sense in her. I mean, honestly, Harry, how many times has she predicted your horrific death...about 5 times a year!"  
  
As Hermione finished, Harry shook his head furiously."No, no it's not like that this time. Trelawney may be a bit...bizzarre but someone believes her."  
  
"Other than you, Harry!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Trelawney actually prophecized something that people believe?", Ron jumped in for the first time, hardly comprehending what he heard.  
  
Harry stood up and leaned on the fireplace mantle. "Listen, Dumbledore...yes, Dumbledore", he repeated, seeing his two friends exchange surprised looks, "believed Trelawney. He was there. He was interviewing her for the Hogwart's position," Harry paused thoughtfully, staring intently into the orange-red flames of the Gryffindor common room fire. Then he said softly, "It will happen. It will. I just wish I knew when and where."  
  
Hermione sighed, reaching to put a hand on her friend's shoulder. For once, she was at a loss for words to comfort and assure him with. Ironically, it was Ron who spoke first. "Harry, mate, even if this is true and there's a possibility that in order to defeat V---V-Volde..., well, you know, and don't...make it through this, we're here. We're not going to let you do this alone! I mean, we've always helped one another out, right? Well, ok, so you've done most of the brave bits..."  
  
"Clearly! One word: spiders!" Hermione whispered, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Ron shot her a disgruntled look and Harry couldn't help but smile, remembering the time when he and a hysterical Ron had gone to see Aragog. "Yeah, well I remember a certain chess game, first year...which I won and we were able to move closer to getting the philosopher's stone..."  
  
"Which, if my memory serves me correctly, Harry kept the philosopher's stone from falling into Voldemort's hands!" interjected Hermione firmly, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Ron jumped from his seat on the deep red, plush velvet armchair and Hermione also stood up, looking ready to battle. "Hermione, do you think that just for once, you could maybe keep that big, loud mouth of yours closed and let me speak!"  
  
"Maybe if you had something intelligent, or remotely true to say. Consider it a favour, Ron! I'm saving your breath," she retorted hotly.  
  
Harry's eyes ran back forth, trying to keep up with the pace of his friends' increasingly angry insults. The constant bickering that usually annoyed him, he now found reassuring. After all, he could always count on Ron and Hermione when he needed them the most.  
  
"...it astounds me that you've gotten this far! You almost never open a book! For a while, I even doubted that you could read!"  
  
Ron's face was now beet red and veins were popping from his neck. "Right, well, at least I've got outside interests! I don't hide in my books! I. Have. A. Life."  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! A life that's full of mindless--"  
  
"Hey! Guys!" Harry yelled. "People are trying to sleep upstairs!"  
  
"Well, that's where I'm going! No wait, maybe I'll go to the library since all I like to do is read!" Hermione spun on her heel and after noticeably "ignoring" Ron, headed up the stairs.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, throwing his hands into the air. "That one's batty, I tell ya! Completely off her rocker. She's always got to put her nosy little two-sense in when NO ONE asked for it. I don't know why she's always got to argue with me. She never argues with you, mate! And I can bloody read, for Christ's sake...", Ron trailed off.  
  
"Let's call it a night, ok?" said Harry, trying not to laugh at Ron's grumblings.  
  
They trudged up the stairs and for the first time that night, Harry felt exhausted. As he undressed in the shadows, dark thoughts invaded his mind. Images of a dying Sirius spun in his mind, mixed with Dumbledore's words of the prophecy. He breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind and think only simple, positive thoughts in order to sleep peacefully. But how could he ever be peaceful, knowing someday, maybe soon, he would make the ultimate sacrifice with his life in order to keep Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's, Lupin, and everyone else he cared about safe?  
  
"I play Quidditch; I am an accomplished chess player, if i do say so myself; I read...occasionally, but certainly not if there are better things to do with my time. Read for fun! HA!" Ron muttered quietly in the dark, fumbling with his sheets.  
  
Harry smiled into his pillow, thankful once again for his loyal, if not slightly odd, friends. 


	2. Ron's Burrow

Chapter 2: Ron's Burrow  
  
Ron flopped down on his orange bedspread, feeling exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time. Having just returned from a week-long vacation in Romania where the Weasleys had visited Charlie, he was ready for a little peace and quiet after a year full of insanity and excitement...and sadness.  
  
He had never spoken about Sirius' death to Harry. And it wasn't just because Ron understood that it was difficult for Harry to discuss Sirius but there was something more. Ron felt partially responsible. He should've been there; been there to help Harry save Sirius, rather than incapacitated on the floor with the giggles. If only he'd been a smarter wizard; if only he'd been quicker and protected himself against the spells from the Death Eaters. If only, if only...basically he had been stupid. Stupid...and scared. Ron rose from his bed and stared at his reflection in the mirror, feeling ashamed for being so selfish for his own safety and fearful of Voldemort. "Man, I wish I was born brave like Harry!"  
  
"Ron! Have you unpacked? Hermione is going to be here soon, dear!", his mother shouted up the stairs of the Burrow, interrupting his sad thoughts. Ron sighed deeply and gave himself one last, long look in the mirror. "Pitiful" he said dully to his reflection, before turning to unpack the mountain of trunks and suitcases piled on the floor.  
  
"Honestly, why do I have to unpack? She's not even sharing a bloody room with me...always gettin' ordered around...never any respect!" Ron muttered almost incomprehensibly as he flitted around his room, randomly shoving clothes into drawers and under his bed.  
  
"I don't know...maybe it's because you don't deserve any!" said a light, female voice from his doorway.  
  
"Hermione, always a pleasure. Here so early! Perhaps your parents were only too eager to see you go, " Ron commented sweetly, grinning at Hermione who was watching a wobbling stack of books lean increasinly left and then right on his dresser.  
  
Hermione shook her frizzy-haired head. "Great mood as always, I see. Well, I just got here. I can't get into Ginny's room though...the door's locked, so I'll guess I'll have to hang out with you, Ron."  
  
Ron looked up eagerly. "Wanna help me clean up a bit, then?" he asked, gesturing avidly to a questionable pile of paraphernalia on the floor.  
  
Hermione glanced at the posters of the Quidditch players above the weird pile of who knew what and she pulled a face. The players were wearing noseplugs and had huddled in the corner farthest from the floor. "I'm not your cleaning lady! Do it yourself!"  
  
Ron smirked evilly. "Either that or I enlist the aid of a few, unsuspecting house elves."  
  
"Ron, how many times need I remind you? House elves are not put on this earth for our ungrateful and degrading purposes. They deserve freedom and equal rights as human beings. Remember....S.P.E.W? You are so ignorant!" Hermione announced, her cheeks splashed with pink.  
  
"Oh, you know what, SPEW this--"  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Supper!" Percy called.  
  
Huffing, Hermione stomped down the stairs with Ron directly after her. He had to use all his self-restraint to keep himself from pushing her down the steep stairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, looking slightly flustered, enlisted Ron's help. "Could you go outside and fetch the hamdogs and hotburgers? You're father--", she shot an annoyed, fixed glare at Mr. Weasley, "wanted to have a real Muggle supper. Almost lit the house on fire this time!"  
  
"Right, guess so." Ron felt the late-day sunshine on his head as he walked onto the lawn. Even in his bad mood, he felt content under the comforting sunlight. All his problems lifted away; everything about Sirius and being a crap wizard was gone for a few precious moments.  
  
A figure bathed in sunlight appeared at his side as he gathered the hotdogs and hamburgers from a bizzarre looking stove-top thing.  
  
"It's beautiful here, Ron. I'm so glad your parents invited me to stay," said the figure wistfully, taking in the rolling hills, clear sky...and stout little gnomes running around the yard.  
  
"Well, made sense, Leah! You are coming to Hogwarts for a semester. This, way you can meet my friends and at least know some people. Besides, we always stay with you in Romania. Let's return the favour!" Ron replied easily.  
  
Leah O'Madrid was the youngest daughter of the Madrid family of Romania. For years, the Weasleys had been spending summer vacations in Romania at the Madrid's villa. Naturally, the two families had grown close to eachother and valued those summer vacations. Leah attended the local wizarding school but she had been accepted into the IWE, the Internation Wizard Exchange. She would be coming to Hogwarts for an entire semester and Ron was extremely excited.  
  
Leah was great, in Ron's view. She was just the kind of girl that he...well, that he could see himself fancying at some point. Although, he'd never really thought of her that way, Leah had some awesome qualities. She was smart but not over-the-top intelligent. Leah would never give him a homework planner for Christmas and Ron loved that about her! Plus, she loved Quidditch and knew a few wicked manoevres that could knock him off his broom. Leah was also relaxing and open. He didn't want to throw her down any stairs, that's for sure! Mainly, Ron just felt at ease in her presence and wasn't his usual self-conscious and shy self. And...well, she definitely wasn't bad to look at. Leah had long, silvery blonde hair and bright, enticing blue eyes. She had an athletic figure, kept trim by regular Quidditch and football practices. Ron couldn't wait for Harry and Hermione to meet her. How could they not like Leah? She was perfect. Maybe she was just what Harry needed to get over Cho...  
  
"Ron...earth to Ron!" Leah smiled at him, laying a warm hand on his arm. "Focus on me for a second!"  
  
A smile grin played across his lips as he looked down at her. "That's certainly not difficult, Leah, you know that!"  
  
She laughed gently, her eyes twinkling like stars. "Are you this nice to all your friends?"  
  
"Only the good ones; the ones I like!" Ron replied, leaning closer and intentionally bopping his head with hers.  
  
They laughed together before heading back into the Burrow, chatting comfortably along the way. Ron had a feeling that these next few weeks with his best friends, Harry (when he came next week), Hermione, and Leah, were going to be memorable!  
  
Note: For all you R/Hr fans, don't freak out! You'll see! 


	3. Hermione's Fear

Please r/r!  
  
Chapter 3: Hermione's Fear  
  
"What...is he--is he flirting with her?" Hermione said to herself, with a rather disgusted expression on her face. Looking out onto the Weasleys property, she saw Ron and that girl...Leah...trying to play the game that Muggles called golf. He was behind Leah, his arms wrapped around her body as he helped her position her swing,a playful smile gracing his lips. "Ok, really! Golf is not that difficult! It's not contact golf!"  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed in Ginny's cramped room that she was sharing with Ginny and Leah, feeling that sense of...well, she was having trouble placing what is was that she felt. Almost like a sadness or a loss of something. All Hermione knew was that lately, she had been getting sharp pains in her chest that were unexplainable, considering her perfect health.  
  
Not to mention the fact that she'd spent nights wide awake, wondering about Voldemort's return. Hermione, although outwardly calm and structured, was feeling both anxious and worried. Despite five years of near run-ins with Voldemort, she always had faith that the Ministry would overcome the darkness that Voldemort inhabited and spread. But when Harry had spoken Trelawney's words to her and Ron on the last day of school, she felt her confidence in the wizarding world's abilities to prevent Voldemort from causing harm was draining.  
  
Mainly, she worried about her friends. Particularly Harry, she thought. Harry had been through terrible things and had seen people he cared about suffer and perish. As a result, Harry had grown strong, whether or not he desired it. Hermione, on the other hand, had never known the seething pain of watching a loved one die. That's why the prophecy frightened her deep inside her very bones. How could she watch Harry sacrifice himself, if it came to that? How could she give up one of her best friends? It was selfish, yes, she knew that but how could she just let it happen...  
  
Hermione stood up suddenly, realizing that she could not let these depressign thoughts overtake her, or else she would be rendered useless. So, as on days before this, Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and proceeded to read The Daily Prophet. Reading the wizarding newspaper and keeping up-to-date on current events concerning the rebirth of Voldemort's power helped Hermione keep her wits. She felt prepared. And with Hermione, preparation was the key to success.  
  
"Ron, I totally had you there! You can't even cheat your way out of this one, mate!" A high-pitched flirty voice cried excitedly.  
  
Hermione groaned outwardly, sneaking a peek outside the window. "Leah. Big surprise." Gringrott's Downsizing?...Bewitched Lamp Knocks Out Two...Suspicious Figures In Diagon Alley. Her eyes scanned the headlines, searching for something...anything to block out the fragments of Ron and Leah' laughter and flirting from her mind. "Hmmm....there!" Suspicious Figures In Diagon Alley seemed worth a quick read. Hermione's read the first two lines of the article before being interrupted by a bout of giggles and hysterics from outside.  
  
"Fred...seriously, put it...Aaagggghhh!!" A loud bang rickashayed through the thin walls of the house.  
  
More laughter made its way through Hermione's window. "...Can't believe you bewitched a golfclub...gonna hurt--". The voice was cut off by another booming noise and this time Hermione saw smoke streaming out from the window below hers.  
  
Captvated by the chaos on the lawn, Hermione poked her head out of her window, throwing her paper to the floor carelessly. She felt a small smile tug at her lips and she watched avidly as four possessed golfclubs flew this way and that and then back again and then...  
  
Hermione's eyes settled on two bodies, cowering on the grass. Ron had thrown half of his weight over Leah, shielding her from the bewitched and destructive golfclubs. He, as always, was not paying attention but was eagerly watching Fred's sports equipment fly around madly. By now, however, the golfclubs were violently fighting against one another, creating even more havoc and noise. Leah, on the other hand, was looking up at Ron with a content, almost besotted expression on her face, as though she'd never rather be anywhere else. She flashed a grin and blinked, exposing huge, bright eyes and getting Ron's attention.  
  
"Sick! Ugh..." Hermione slammed the window shut with a power that caused the whole room to vibrate in reaction. She stomped around her room, nearly tripped and angrily throwing the thing that made her stumble at the door.  
  
"A book? You threw a book? Are you alright?" an almost apprehensive voice asked, sticking his head in the door.  
  
Hermione spun around, prepared to tell whomever it was to sod off as she was in no mood for any more geriatrics! Her eyes softened slightly when she saw who it was. "Oh, Harry! Sorry if I hit you!"  
  
Harry picked up the thick book, which was now bent and bruised upon impact. "I'm fine...I'd be more concerned about the book if I were you. What's wrong...and don't say nothing because we both know you don't throw books. Ever. If I was on my deathbed and it was between saving me or tossing a book...well, you know..." Harry grinned at her, looking at her teasingly.  
  
Hermione grimaced. "That's not funny, Harry. You of all people should know that that's nothing to joke about." She flopped down on her bed dejectedly, sighing loudly.  
  
Harry sat down next to her, his hands twisting in his lap. "Listen, I'm just as scared as you, especially considering what, you know, the prophecy said and all that. But Hermione, we're on top this time. We're ready for him...for Voldemort. I won't let Sirius's death be in vain...Voldemort will fall!" he said confidently, although his hands were shaking slightly. "But at what price, Harry? How much more does everyone...do you...have to pay?"  
  
Harry reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly. "This is weird...usually you're the one telling me what to do. Trust me. Everything--", he paused, causing Hermione to wonder what he was thinking, "--will work out. Besides, we're stronger now...you know all those Defence spells...It's just a matter of when and where," he added quietly and pensively. Hermione stayed silent, nibbling on her lip. Harry continued, "We've done it before; we just have to go farther this time. And if we believe what Snape likes to snicker about the three of us...we're indestructable...much to his chagrin, of course--"  
  
"Harry, do you like Leah?" Hermione bursted out. "Not like like like her but just like her, you know? I just don't know about her. She doesn't seem very knowledgeable...more flaky than anything else!"  
  
Harry laughed, shocked and confused. "Is that what you're so upset about...Leah? You've let me talk this whole time...well, I, er...I like her alright. She's really nice. Likes Quidditch. The Weasleys like her. That about does it for me."  
  
"That doesn't seem to do it for Ron!" Hermione commented bitterly. "Honestly, if he could show off and...bah!...FLIRT anymore with her! I mean, why doesn't he just hand himself over to Leah in a box with a neat little bow on top?"  
  
He stared at her blankly, looking flabbergasted at this uncharacteristic outburst. "Well, that's a bit far, don't you think?" He awkwardly patted his friend on the back. "Give her a chance--"  
  
"What's she got that I don't? Why is so she so fun?" Hermione demanded, pulling a face at the word "fun". She looked at Harry expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"She's sort of athletic and...ugh...nicelooking.." Hermione's jaw dropped. "Wait, wait, not nice-looking but ok...ugh...er..maybe you two could talk about...hairsty-ling...or uh, makeup. Girl stuff! You guys can relate to one another...girl to girl!" Harry finished, a proud expression on his face.  
  
Hermione shot daggers at Harry with her eyes. "Oh! Boys! You are all the same! Get out! Get out!" she cried.  
  
Boys never understand, she thought angrily.Then again, you don't understand all this either. Hermione leaned against the door, trying to make sense of all her weird and unusual feelings. She didn't know why Leah bothered her so much. And not knowing, well, that was scary. 


End file.
